A Change of Winds
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Ok so you all remember when Sasuke left the village, well this story is based off the totally made up AU in which Sakura was somehow able to convince him to take her with him.They are both sixteen in this fic. and are scouting on a mission with orochimaru


Ok so you all remember when Sasuke left the village, well this story is based off the totally made up AU in which Sakura was somehow able to convince him to take her with him.

They are both sixteen in this fic. and are scouting on a mission with orochimaru at the moment, so enjoy.

**-A Changing Face-**

He looked at her face, admiring the fine curves and feminine jaw she had been granted in these past four years, he almost wished he hadn't brought her here, watching her black-clad body run past Orochimaru, gazing hauntingly down at one of the younger children he'd beaten this week.

She cursed, putting her hands to the boys temple, his pulse reverberating into her own skull as she pushed the chakra to her hands, giving him a little bit of strength as was her custom in this situation.

He wanted to ignore her, to not see the pain on her face every time he killed, every time he beat up one of their friends. He so wanted to send her back, but she had become a felon that day as well. She was now marked with Orochimaru's curse, her body much better at controlling it than his own. He watched her sigh, her eyes close as she caught up with him.

He watched her small hands grip her Kunai, her death glare at their "boss", clearly going unnoticed. Though he thanked Kami-sama every day for that. She stepped forward, her job as a scout calling her to go ahead of the group once again.

He watched her fly up to one of the trees, her body nearly faster than any of the ninja's traveling with him. He remembered bitterly the control in chakra she had had at first try, it was nearly uncanny.

Watching the trail ahead he waited for her return, anxiety setting in as he heard a whistle come from the woods, the sign of enemy attack. He ordered four ninja to scout out ahead, as he was meant to stay with Orochimaru at all times.

He watched-horrified-as Sakura was carried back limp, her hair splaying across one of the younger ninja. He could see her pale face, the bruises marked across its cherubic attributes making his eyes fill with anger.

Their pace slowed down greatly by the end of the day, and Sakura still hadn't awoken, her moans and heavy breathing causing him to constantly rub at the back of his neck, his anxiety level rising as they finally stopped to make camp, her body stricken with fever falling to the hard ground as the ninja dropped her in front of the fire.

Sasuke snarled, picking her up and placing her in one of the tent's, making sure she was a fair twenty feet away from the heat of the fire. He went to the river bank, and gathered some water, not bothering to tell Orochimaru of the meaning for his leave.

He came back, placing a rag into the bucket as he proceeded back to Sakura's lone tent on the outside of the clearing. She moved slightly from beneath the sheet he had draped over her sweating body, but she still did not wake, her eyes closed off from his penetrating gaze.

He looked at her hands, they were still so small, the product of her femininity. He watched her breathing calm as he placed the cool rag on her forehead, sighing as he leaned back, falling into a light sleep.

It was nearly dawn when he woke, looking down at her pale face and slightly flushed cheeks. He felt her forehead, noting no fever, he heard her whimper, but ignored it for the most part as he left he tent, taking with him the rag and bucket so there would be no evidence of the night before.

"So weak" Said Orochimaru, his gazed fixed upon Sasuke in slight disgust. "I'm surprised you let such an inferior female draw you in like that. It just goes to show how ignorant one can be." He said, walking off as Sasuke glared at him, his anger getting the better of him as he clenched his fist.

It was an hour more before Sakura was seen, her face covered with her mask as she carried the supplies back to the cart's they were carried on. She watched sadly as one of the elder ninja's fell back, his hands having slipped from one of the loopholes in the netting of poles.

She picked it up, tossing it onto the back of the cart, walking off the next moment, even before the old man could thank her. She was walking beside him again, her face expressionless as always. She stared in front of her, her sides aching slightly from her beating the day before.

Sasuke looked back at her, his expression grave as she stared down into the dirt upon which she stepped. He didn't know what to do, especially here. Of course he should have never brought her, not someone so easily hurt.

She never complained though, never took advantage over the fact that she was a girl. She sighed as she walked ahead, her instincts telling her to scout out the west before the enemies caught on to their track.

She moved faster this time, but he could see the subtle limp of her right foot, the way she warranted using it to only what was necessary. She disappeared from his sight once again; no word's passing between them as it was every day. He watched silently as she returned, her eyes gazing dejectedly down at him as she nodded, signaling an all clear.

He paid no head to her indifferent action's, her body adorned in black once again, blending in with the shadows of the woods. Her hair had grown darker, almost a red, her eyes a deeper emerald in the passing years, and her body had gotten slimmer, her muscles toned, and her face more shaped.

He watched as she caught up with another scout, reading the reports he had made on the east section of the woods, she nodded, and walking ahead once again as her panther mask hid her true expression.

He couldn't blame her for being false though, her eyes were only so false to him. He could see the pain and regret laced within the duty and fear. He almost wanted to go back, to leave and escape to the fortress once known to him as home.

She looked back over the ridge, her foot bending in an odd direction, and for an instant he could see the tears well up in her emerald eyes. He sighed and watched as she let the pain sink away, her foot gaining new footing as she led the other scouts back up over the upper ridge of the thick forest of the mountain they traveled on.

He saw haw she'd changed, her face growing paler, and more solid. Her eyes more clouded, dismayed. He feared their departure had set afoot to this though, and much the same he feared it his own fault. He watched her come back, and for the first time-ever-he couldn't distinctly recognize her face.

-TNT-

-CBA


End file.
